


Team Orochimaru

by kakashionmain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chakra Theory, Clan Politics, Discrimination, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, Espionage, Experimentation, Gen, Human Experimentation, Inuzuka Clan, Jinchuuriki - Freeform, Loose morality, Medical Experimentation, Not Canon Compliant, Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), Politics, Sensei Orochimaru (Naruto), Team Bonding, Team as Family, That said this all takes place pre-konoha 12 so, Third Shinobi War, Timeline Shenanigans, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Unethical Experimentation, War, War Crimes, Worldbuilding, but theoretically SHOULD work with the canon set up in the Konoha 12 era, take that as you will, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashionmain/pseuds/kakashionmain
Summary: The Third Shinobi War is in full swing.  Konoha ninja are dying faster than they can be replaced.  Things look bleak.Still, the Third Fire-Shadow, Sarutobi Hiruzen, must send the new genin out to the frontlines, out to a war they will never return from — even if they come back alive.  The two most promising candidates of this batch, Uchiha Shisui and Inuzuka Hana, are both clan children and there will be hell to pay if they die.  Little Inuzuka-Chan, an heiress, would be especially troublesome.He has to send them out anyways.The best bet, he decides, is to put them with Orochimaru-Chan and his little apprentice, Anko-Chan.  If he puts them with one of his legendary students he will be able to say he did everything he could when he hands over the black scroll used to transport bodies.  It is the best he can do, given the circumstance.Closing their file feels like closing a tomb.  Considering the rest of the genin are stuck with overworked, frantic jonin busy carrying the war effort or in the Genin Corp which is as bloody a death sentence as any in these times, he may as well have.The next folder waiting for his stamp holds death certificates.
Relationships: Inuzuka Hana & Mitarashi Anko & Orochimaru & Uchiha Shisui, Inuzuka Hana & Mitarashi Anko & Shisui Uchiha, Inuzuka Hana & Orochimaru, Inuzuka Hana & Uchiha Shisui, Jiraiya & Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto), Mitarashi Anko & Orochimaru, Mitarashi Anko & Uchiha Shisui, Orochimaru & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 13





	Team Orochimaru

“Orochimaru-chan! You came!” Hiruzen beams, waving his favorite student into his office. The smile on his face is genuine, if strained, and the excitement in his voice is the same intensity it has always been when faced with Orochimaru.

”Sensei,” Orochimaru intones, dipping his head, “it is customary to come when the leader of the nation calls. You are the leader. You called. Why?”

”Now Orochi-chan, can’t a teacher want to see his most precious student?”

Orochimaru says nothing, fixing the renowned Third Hokage, the acclaimed “Professor” and a proclaimed “God of Shinobi” with a dead-eyed stare.

”You always have been so perceptive,” Hiruzen sighs. “More perceptive than Tsuna-hime or Jiraiya-chan ever where, at any rate.”

“Sensei, we are at war. You called me here from the frontlines. Even Jiraiya could figure out you want something. Stop stalling and give it up already.”

”Mou, Orochimaru-chan, you always have been the rudest of my students.”

”Sensei.” the word falls from Orochimaru’s tongue like a warning. He is one of the few who can take such an aggressive tone with the Hokage and avoid a treason charge. Some would call Hiruzen soft on his students, but the truth is he is just realistic. Of his Sanin, Orochimaru is the most likely to succeed him. Tsunade is stuck in a perpetually drunken haze sleeping in the Head Medic’s office at the hospital and avoiding Kushina-chan while Jiraiya is off galavanting in brothels writing prolific but disgusting pornography and dutifully sending back intel reports every so often. Now and again Jiraiya will deign to get involved with a fight that actually helps the war effort, but the Second Shinobi War took almost as much fire out of him as it did Tsunade. The only thing really keeping him going are Minato-kun and Fugaku-kun, his two surviving students. Yes, Orochimaru is the only of Hiruzen’s students he would ever consider entrusting Konoha to and he is the only of his students that would ever have a chance of getting approval from the Council of Clans and the Council of Elders.

”How is Anko-chan? I do so wonder about my little grand-student,” Hiruzen says.

”Anko-kun is fine, Sensei. Stop dodging me with unrelated topics.”

”What? No report on her progress? Normally you’re a proud papa, Orochimaru-Chan.”

”Sensei.” the exasperation and upset from his supposedly unflappable student are enough to life Hiruzen’s dour mood. Enough so that he thinks it is finally time to cut to the chase.

”Orochimaru,” he says, “I sincerely hope Anko-chan is relatively self-sufficient at this point, because she is getting two cute kouhai.”

”What,” says Orochimaru.

”You’re getting two new students.”

”That can’t be.”

”I think you’ll find that it is.”

”Sensei,” and, oh, does Orochimaru sounds as desperate as he will ever allow himself to, “I have an apprentice because I do not want any more students. She is my successor. I do not need more students because I have done my duty to the village already and taught three teams of genin before and then found a student to impart all of my knowledge too.”

”Orochimaru, I am assigning you two new students and that is final. War time means war effort, and war effort is going above and beyond the line of duty.”

”I already have gone above and beyond the line of duty.”

”This is an order.”

”With all due respect, Sarutobi-sama,” Orochimaru is pulling out the big guns it seems, “the only way you can force a jonin to take students during war time is if those students are fresh genin.” Oh, Orochimaru, always so quick to yell checkmate when he really has check. His student is always so eager to become the teacher, but this old man has tricks in him yet. Hiruzen is still the Hokage for a reason, and it is not just because Hokages only transition during wartime through assassination.

”I am aware of this, yes.” A beat of silence.

”No.” Orochimaru sounds actually desperate now. “No — Sensei — you don’t — couldn’t possibly mean —“

”Oh I think you’ll find that I do, Orochimaru-chan,” Hiruzen grins.

Hiruzen is old and tired beyond his years, with a war on his plate and an unhappy wife with three children ( one of whom is constantly throwing tantrums) and the ache of guilt in his bones that nothing can chase away, but he still finds pleasure in life. His favorite, by far, is fucking with his students. Orochimaru especially — that boy prances around on his high horse pretending to be unflappable in all circumstances and Hiruzen is all too happy to be the teacher he was born to be and knock his cute little student down a peg or twenty. One does not simply become the God of Shinobi without being a sadist, after all.


End file.
